Dollhouse
by LaylaBinx
Summary: Jensen had a bagful of dolls. What the hell? Pure silliness! :D


**Hehe, okay this was written for my best friend. She doodled a comic of Jensen holding a Cougar doll and wanted me to write a story about him having dolls that looked like the team. And...well, this happened O.o Hope you guys like it! :D**

**I own nothing! .**

* * *

Jensen had a bagful of dolls. _Jensen_ had a _bagful_ of **dolls**. There was really no other way to describe it. It made no sense, like most of the things Jensen did, but this was taking it a bit too far. A bagful of dolls. Seriously.

"Alright man," Pooch said upon seeing the contents of the bag as the younger man was unpacking his suitcase. "Normally I make it my business not to ask questions about the weird things that end up in your bags but what the hell is this?"

Jensen glanced at the plastic bag that had been tucked into the side of his suitcase, almost as if he'd forgotten it was there, and grinned suddenly. "Oh these!" He said, picking up the bag.

"Yeah those."

He opened it and picked two of them out, tossing them around in his hands. "Aren't they great? Hannah had to make them for a project in her art class. Well, she didn't have to make them, really she only had to make two, but she decided to make more because-"

"What the hell is that?" Clay asked as he appeared in the doorway, eyeing the dolls in his computer expert's hands carefully.

"Oh, my neice made these for you guys. See, she had this art project and-"

"Dolls? Seriously?" Aisha had appeared seconds after Clay did, her dark eyes narrowing at the sight of the bag and the two in Jensen's hands. "I knew you had your quirks but really?"

"Okay," Jensen said in exasperation, trying once again to explain the situation. "These are not mine, I didn't make them. Hannah-"

Cougar was the last to enter the room, quirking an eyebrow slightly in an expression that echoed everyone else in the room's same question: the hell?

Jensen sighed heavily. "Okay, everyone's in the room now right? Right? We can go on? Okay, good." He took a breath before starting again. "Hannah made these for a project in her art class. She had to make a model of the two people in her life she considered her heroes. Obviously, she made one of her mom and one for me, because I'm awesome, but she decided to make one for you guys as well. So before I left, she gave me this bag and made me promise to give them to you." He held up the bag for emphasis. "I don't really care what you do with them but she worked really hard on these things and wanted you guys to have them." He walked around the room, distributing each doll to his respective team mates. An awkward silence filled the room.

Aisha was the first to speak. "Why does mine look like that chick from Star Trek?" She asked, flipping the doll over in her hands. The red mini-dress had been replaced with a pair of blue jeans and a white t-shirt and the doll's hair was pulled back in a sleek ponytail.

Jensen shrugged slightly, leaning against the dresser against the wall. "She thinks she's pretty, its a compliment." He said with a grin, hoping it would prevent Aisha from strapping a stick of dynamite to the doll's back.

She still looked perplexed by the doll but decided it wasn't the worst thing she'd ever seen so she dropped in her back pocket, figuring she could hang on to it for a while.

"James Bond, huh?" Clay asked, examining the doll that had been handed to him. The clean-cut spy had been given a brush of stubble and an extra gun to go along with the one clutched in his hand.

"Die Another Day James Bond." Jensen elaborated with a grin. "Hey man, Pierce Brosnan was voted Sexiest Man Alive in 2001, I think that's a pretty big compliment as well. She almost made you Indiana Jones."

Clay wasn't really sure how to take that coming from his computer tech but he didn't say anything, continuing to stare at the doll.

"Zorro." Cougar said quietly, taking in his doll's dark clothing, mask, and hat. There was a whip attached to one wrist and a sword clutched in the other hand.

"Yeah, I know you don't really carry a whip or a sword but he kinda looks like you, Cougs. I'm not gonna lie." Jensen said with a smirk. "That was actually one of the first ones Hannah started with; she found it at a garage sale right before the project was due and that's how the idea of making one for the rest of you came about."

Cougar nodded slightly, tucking the doll into his shirt pocket so it was peaking up over the edge of the material.

"I don't think I know who mine is supposed to be." Pooch said, turning his doll over and over in his hands, examining every angle in hopes of figuring out who it was.

"Dude, didn't you ever watch G.I. Joe?" Jensen asked, looking at the older man incredulously. "That's Ripcord, he was one of the most badass pilots of the entire show."

Pooch didn't say anything, instead he continued to flip the doll around, figuring out where everything went and came from.

"Okay, so these are ours." Aisha said, looking at Jensen pointedly. "Where's yours? You said she made one for you too."

Jensen nodded excitedly. "Yeah, her mom's doll looks better but mine turned out pretty good too, at least in my opinion." He reached into his suitcase and pulled out another G.I. Joe doll, this one complete with hand-drawn glasses and a plastic laptop tucked under one arm. "Say hello to G.I. Jensen."

There was a brief silence before Pooch began to laugh.

"Dude, what's so funny?" Jensen asked, looking at his doll and then to the other man.

"Alright man, everyone else's doll I get, but yours? Duke from G.I. Joe?"

"What's the matter with that?"

"Well, for one, Duke was a badass." Pooch pointed out, Aisha smirking and nodding her head in agreement. "And you're...well, you're Jensen."

"Hey, I'm awesome. Hannah knows this, which is why she made me G.I. Joe." Jensen retorted, holding up his doll as proof. "My niece thinks I'm a badass and that's all that matters."

"I think you paid her off." Aisha teased, smirking at the shocked expression on the younger man's face.

"Paid off-? I didn't-! She did this-!" He rambled, trying desperately to prove a point everyone else was laughing at.

Clay smirked and walked out of the room, leaving the others to tease and joke around with each other. He knew they'd figure it all out eventually, they always did. He also knew that, despite the initial confusion and the first instinct to throw them all out the window, his team would keep the dolls that Hannah had made for them. He wasn't sure why, he was pretty sure none of the others knew why either, but he knew that the dolls would stay with them whether they liked it or not. He looked down at the doll in his hand again, taking in the slight similarities and the way he was dressed.

Well, Hannah had spent a lot of time on these and if she made them because she considered them her heroes, then he guessed the dolls could hang around for a bit longer.

* * *

**Poor Jensen ^.- Hope you all liked it! :D**


End file.
